Cow
by fapezberry665
Summary: A fill from the Glee Kink Meme


Jesse watched Quinn perform, her heavily pregnant belly bouncing as she moved. He was extremely turned on by it and wished he could get her but she was with Puck at the moment. He sighed and turned away, heading back to Carmel High.

A few years later, Jesse was coming home from a party when he saw a familiar face sitting alone in a club. A grin spread across his face as he saw his opportunity to make his kinkiest fetish become a reality. Wandering into the club, he made his way over to the clearly drunk blonde girl by the window.

"Quinn? Is that you?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She looked at him, not recognising who he was.

"Yes. Who are you?" She slurred.

"Jesse St James. I was in your Glee Club for a while back in high school. What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked, pretending to be concerned for the girl's safety.

"I was left behind. Will you take care of me?" She threw herself across the table at him. He laughed.

"Okay. Come on, I'll take you back to my place for the night." He pulled her arm over his shoulder and began leading her out of the club and towards his house, a few blocks down the road. When they got to the house, Jesse led her down to the basement and lay her on a mattress on the floor. She passed out almost immediately and Jesse got to work. He stripped her of her clothes and tied a rope around her neck. The other end of the rope was tied to a picket on the wall. He moved her off the mattress, leaving her on the dirt floor of the basement. He stood in the doorway, admiring his work, making a mental note to make a nice big window in the wall as soon as possible. Shutting the door, he locked it behind him and went up to bed.

Quinn woke the next morning with a throbbing headache. Sitting up, she noticed that she was naked. She groaned, wondering which random guy she'd had sex with. She looked around the room and noticed the rope around her neck. Her hands went up to her neck to try and untie it, completely confused. Where the hell was she? Why was she naked and tied to the wall? As her fingers began working on the knots, the door opened and a smirking Jesse St James appeared.

"Good morning, Quinn. How is my little cow feeling this morning?" He asked, patting her head. She moved away from him.

"What the hell, Jesse? Why am I tied up and why are you calling me your little cow?" She asked, now even more confused than ever. Jesse put a look of hurt surprise on his face.

"Don't you remember, Quinnie? Last night, I promised to help you. You were alone and completely drunk in the club and I helped you. In return, you promised to do whatever I asked you to. So now, I have decided to make you my little cow." Jesse explained. Quinn snorted.

"I would never make that kind of deal with you, St James. Come on, let me go. I only finished school a few days ago, I have my whole life ahead of me." She pleaded. Jesse shook his head.

"No. You promised. Now, let's see if you need to be milked yet." He moved closer, reaching out and squeezing her breasts. A little bit of warm milk squirted out of each one and he smiled.

"On your hands and knees, I'll get my stool and bucket and help you get rid of that milk, okay?" He disappeared out the door again, coming back in just a few moments with a metal bucket and a milking pail. He saw that Quinn was still sitting on her knees and shook his head. He brought his hand down on her exposed ass and she squealed, falling forward onto her hands and knees. Jesse put the bucket under her left breast and sat on the stool beside her, His hands began massaging her aching breast and she heard the milk splash into the bucket. When that one was done, He moved so that he could milk her right breast. By the time they were both completely dry, the bucket was almost overflowing.

"How does that feel, Quinnie?" he asked her. She moaned.

"So good." she said and Jesse frowned, smacking her ass again.

"Cows don't talk Quinnie. Now are you hungry?" He asked her. She nodded. Jesse reached outside the door. A bowl filled with some kind of slop was put on the floor in front of her. She lowered her head and began hungrily eating it. Whatever it was, it sure tasted good. As she ate, Jesse took the pail of milk and the stool away, locking the door behind him. When he came back, he was hiding something behind his back. Quinn suddenly had the urge to go to the toilet. She contorted her face, trying to hold it in but Jesse saw the look and smiled. The laxatives he'd put in her food had worked.

"You're a cow, Quinnie." He reminded her but she still didn't let go. He sighed and tried again.

"I have a special treat for you if you go like a cow, Quinnie." he prompted. Still nothing. He wandered around her in circles.

"Who's a naughty little cow, then? Won't go to the toilet like she's asked. My, my. What type of punishment should I give her?" He brought his hand down twice in quick succession on her ass and the sudden shock mad her let go and it all came out, splashing and plopping onto the floor. Jesse praised her and then took his pants off, letting his cock spring free. Quinn still hadn't turned around, not wanting to see the mess she'd made.

"Quinnie, I'm going to give you a treat now because you were a good cow and did what you were asked. When you like it, I want you to moo like a cow. That is the only sound you are allowed to make from now on, understand? Moo once if you understand." he instructed. Running his hands up and down her ass.

"Moo!" Quinn cried, feeling utterly degraded. Jesse smiled and thrust his cock into her mostly dry hole. Quinn gasped, earning herself a spank across her backside. Jess began pumping himself in and out of her until her walls unintentionally clenched around him, sending them both into a mind-blowing orgasm, Jesse shooting his cum deep inside her. When they'd both come back down, Jesse pulled out of her and put his pants back on and standing back to look at her.

"Okay, here's the deal. Over the next two weeks, I will train you to be a cow. Eating, sleeping, walking etc. and in return, I will help relieve you of your milk. Do we have a deal?" Jesse asked. Quinn shook her head defiantly and Jesse slapped her across the face.

"Ungrateful cow! I'm willing to help you relieve the pain I know you're feeling if you do one small thing for me. You know what? I'm not going to give you a choice. You will become a cow, whether you like it or not.!" He cried, fury evident in his features. Quinn cowered back, scared of his demeanour. Jesse stormed out the door, locking it behind him. Quinn sat back and began to think. It wasn't really that big of an ask to do what Jesse wanted. And relieving the pain she'd felt in her breasts ever since Beth would be amazing. After half an hour, Quinn had decided that for now, she would just go along with Jesse's sick ideas, firmly believing that he would get over it sooner or later. She fell asleep with her arms and legs folded up underneath her, kind of like a cow and waited for the next time Jesse would come in.

It was nearly three hours later when Jesse finally did come back to the basement and Quinn's breasts were once again filled to bursting with fresh milk. It seemed her body was reacting well to being milked and was producing more milk. Jesse noticed that the beautiful globes hanging off Quinn's chest were heavy and grinned evilly.

"Well, I can see you need to be milked again. Guess what? Until you convince me you're ready to be my little cow, you're not getting milked. Show me how much you want to be my cow. I want you to moo until your voice is hoarse and I want you to go like a cow and I don't care how long it takes." He leaned against the wall and watched her. Quinn sighed and began mooing as loud as she could. By the time her voice was starting to hurt, she needed to go to the toilet. Eager to get this over with so that she could get her breasts milked, she let it all out just as her voice finally cracked and became a hoarse whisper. She looked over at Jesse with a hopeful look on her face. The look on his face, though, was one of pure surprise. He hadn't thought she would actually do it. Shaking his head, he snapped out of his trance and got out everything he needed to milk her and got to work, Quinn mooing in relief at the release of pressure. When they were done, Jesse went around to her backside and shoved a butt plug with a cow tail in, telling her not to take it out unless she had to go to the toilet.

About three weeks later, Quinn realised she had missed her period. She tried to tell Jesse but she had gotten so used to not talking, she found it really hard.

"J-Jesse, I-I h-have m-missed m-my p-period." She managed to stutter out. Jesse stopped cleaning up the floor which was covered in Quinn's crap and piss. He looked at her and sighed. Putting away the tools he was using, he silently left the room. Quinn sat down and looked herself over. Her hair was matted against her head, her body was covered in mud and other muck. She could only imagine what her face looked like. When Jesse came back, he threw a small box at her and got back to work. Quinn fumbled with the box and positioned herself over it and let herself piss on it. After she finished, she turned around and stared at it as the little plus sign came into view. She would be in even more pain after this baby with her breasts producing even more milk. She Mooed loudly and showed Jesse the little stick.

"Well, it looks like my cow's having a little calf. How cute. But we'll have to give it up because you certainly can't look after it can you?" Quinn gasped but realised he was right. Then she remembered something that Jesse had said when they began this. He had said it would only be two weeks. However, when she tried to think about her life without this, she couldn't see it so she kept quiet.

Five months later and Quinn was looking more and more like a cow each day. Jesse had shaved her hair off and the palms of her hands had become hard and calloused like hooves. Her breasts were huge, a triple E cup bra would be ten times to small for them as they were always filled with milk and Jesse could never get it all out. Her stomach was large, partly because of the baby growing inside but also partly because Quinn was no longer exercising so all the food she was eating just turned to fat.

"Quinnie! I have a treat for my filthy cow!" Jesse sang from the doorway one day.

"Moo?" Quinn mooed questioningly. Jesse crossed the room and patted her head. She nuzzled his leg appreciatively.

"Some friends are coming over to have a look at you. They're interested in buying your calf. So, It's bath time, we can't have you looking a mess, now, can we?" He smirked. Quinn's insides clenched. It was one thing to be a cow when Jesse was around but other people seeing her? No way. She tried to back away from him but he grabbed hold of the rope that was still around her neck and pulled her back. He attached a hose to the nearby tap and began spraying her over with it until all the dirt and grime had come off. Then he used a broom too sweep the floor clean, leaving Quinn in one corner. Quinn thought about what was going to happen. At least it's his friends and not mine. She thought. She began to convince herself that this wouldn't be too bad. That is until the doorbell rang and Jesse ran to answer the door, leading his guests down to the basement. Behind him filed all the New Directions members. Every single one of them dropped their bottom jaw to the floor seeing the once well respected Queen Bee of McKinley degraded to nothing but a cow.

"Quinn? Oh my god! What happened to you?" Rachel cried, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Moo." Quinn replied. The New Directions gasped. Finn rounded on Jesse.

"What the hell have you done to her? She can't even talk? You're sick, man." He yelled. Jesse smirked.

"Hey, she hasn't fought me one little bit, have you Quinnie? You want to be my little cow, don't you?" he asked Quinn, patting her head. Relaxing a little, Quinn nodded once and let out another moo. Tina gasped at Quinn's reaction.

"Come on, Quinnie. Let's show our friends what a good little cow you are. Do you need to be milked?" As Jesse felt her clearly full breasts, Quinn heard the distinct sound of someone choking back a gag. She hung her head so she didn't have to look at her friends while Jesse got to work on relieving her of the pain in her breasts. The New Directions watched in horror as their friend was slowly milked, mooing in contentment every now and then. After a moment, Rachel turned around and left, not able to watch her once proud friend accept this degrading.

"You know what, Quinn? If this is how you want to live your life, then fine. But when you get bored of it, don't come find us." Santana spat at her friend before she and the rest of the group followed Rachel. Quinn felt tears in her eyes at Santana's words. In a split second decision, she tried to bolt after them to apologise. Jesse was still holding onto her breasts though so she couldn't get far.

"Bad Quinnie. No running away. Now I'll have to punish you." Jesse said and he sounded almost sad. Gathering up some more rope, Jesse bound Quinn's breasts tightly. Then he bent her legs up at the knees so that her shins rested against the backs of her thighs and used rolls of grey duck tape to stick them there. He took away the milking pail and her food bowl. In place of the food bowl, he put a plate of grass.

"Eat that. You are a cow, anyway and I've been spoiling you by giving you human food. From now on, you will eat grass and anything else a cow normally eats." He told her before leaving her locked in the room. Quinn groaned in pain. Not only were her breasts hurting from the milk inside them, they were also being squeezed by the ropes. Leaning down, she used her tongue to pick up a few blades of grass and pulled them into her mouth. It was a trick she had learnt that didn't allow her face to get dirty when she was eating.

True to his word, when Quinn gave birth to her baby, Jesse snatched it up before she could see it and took it to the hospital, sending it off for adoption. For a while Quinn cried but then she remembered that cows didn't cry and stopped. By this time, Quinn was actually beginning to think of herself as a cow and couldn't imagine herself going back to being human. An idea popped into her head and when Jesse came back she nudged him, sending a message that she wanted to tell him something. It was a rule they had made up just after Quinn had found out she was pregnant; if Quinn wanted to talk she had to nudge him so he knew she wasn't just being disobedient.

"What's the matter, Quinnie?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I've been thinking, is there any type of surgery where I can physically change my body to that of a cow? I really can't see myself living any other way and I'd like to give it a try, if I can." she told a flabbergasted Jesse. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought it would come to this.

"What type of changes are you talking about?" He asked cautiously.

"Um… I'd like a permanent tail and some pointy ears. And I'd like to actually grow fur. Maybe I can elongate my face a little too." Quinn suggested. Jesse thought it over.

"As a matter of fact, I do know of someone who also lives in this kind of lifestyle that might be willing to help you out. Are you sure you want to do this? Because once it's done, you can't go back." he warned. Quinn mooed in excitement and that was all Jesse needed to hear. He ran upstairs and called his friend. They organised for him to come over the next day to start on the procedures. Jesse went back down to Quinn and had an idea.

"Quinnie, Since you're ready to do this, how do you feel about getting branded?" He asked, slightly hesitant. Quinn thought for a moment and then slowly nodded her head. Jesse grinned and went up to get a metal stamp he'd had made months ago. He heated it up in the fireplace in the living room and went back down to Quinn.

"Okay, show me your ass, Quinnie. This will probably hurt but not for long." He promised as she turned around. He gently pressed the stamp against her unmarked ass, holding it there for a good minute, Quinn letting her breath out slowly, hissing like a snake. When he pulled it away, he poured some cold water over the red spot and admired his work.

"There. Now all we have to do is wait for these changes and you really will be my little cow." he said proudly. Quinn mooed in agreement.

Two months later, Quinn had a fairly thick coat of fur covering her body, her tail was now permanent and moved when she wanted it to. Her face had been slightly elongated so that she didn't have to bend so far to eat and instead of her nicely rounded human ears, she had cute little pointy ones. Jesse was happy with the way she looked and, frankly, so was she.


End file.
